


重启

by UchihaJuyi



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaJuyi/pseuds/UchihaJuyi
Kudos: 5





	重启

“哥，我回来了。”宇智波鼬听见玄关处传来自家弟弟开门脱鞋的声音。  
鼬放下手中的报纸，“今天学得怎么样。”  
“就知道你会这么问。高中那么复杂的课程，回来了你也不关心关心我，就知道问学习。”佐助表示不满。  
“是很累没错，但我相信我完美的弟弟也能够完美的解决。”  
明明是很吹的夸奖，却也被佐助接受了，甚至说他听了之后心里还美滋滋的。管它是不是真的，反正鼬这么想就是了。  
“对我来说是不太难。”佐助把书包扔在沙发上，“就是历史让我有点……头大。”  
“历史的哪个部分？”  
“埃及历史。”  
“埃及历史啊……我对那段时期的历史颇有研究。我想我可以教教你。”  
“好啊。”鼬主动提出教他，佐助自然是很开心的。但是他又很纳闷地问道：“小时候我怎么缠着你教我你都不肯，还总是骗我你没有时间。怎么？现在有时间了？”  
“一会儿你就知道了。”鼬勾起神秘的微笑。这让佐助忍不住好奇，却没有继续深问。

“古埃及人类有着死后升入天堂的信仰，为了让神们知道他们所做的好事，他们会在墓志铭夸赞自己。就这样，道德标准建立了，尽管还算令人满意，但到目前为止还有很多方面存在缺陷。它不包含谦逊，似乎也很少包含纯洁。埃及人的宗教雕塑是很不得体的。他们的宗教节日也以一种不得体的方式庆祝，生殖器纵欲就是其中一部分，并且是以一种很粗野的形式……”鼬的手伸进佐助的衬衣里，修长的手在佐助白皙的背后跳跃着，另一只手托住佐助的臀部，头埋在佐助纤细的脖颈里，似乎在寻找着什么。“就像我们现在这样……”  
佐助就这么任由着鼬压在他身上。他能感觉到身上人的炽热在自己小腹上摩擦。  
真是。“这样就硬了？”他不知天高地厚地出口讽刺道。  
“闭嘴，我在教你历史。”鼬厚重的声音从佐助胸前传来。  
你还挺有理的。佐助心想。  
他还天真地以为严肃端正的鼬真的会认认真真地教给他知识。然而事实上是，他被鼬“坑蒙拐骗”到本人的房间，就一把把他拉上床。那一刻佐助就知道他被骗了。  
混蛋。大骗子。  
佐助闷哼一声，也就能在心里说他两句吧。他可知道惹怒对方是什么样的后果。  
“埃及人能够忍受乱伦的现象，并且以诸神为例，替自己辩白。欧西里斯娶了自己的姐姐；科赫姆是‘他母亲的牛’。埃及的传说中充斥着下流和不道德……”  
“呐，佐助，生在古埃及也不错，这样就不会有人对我们的关系感到鄙夷了……”佐助听见鼬在他旁边如是说。  
“那种人，管他们干嘛。我就是喜欢宇智波鼬，他们管得着吗？”  
“这可是你说的。”鼬的右手从佐助的衬衫里抽出，开始解他的纽扣。“那我就如你所愿。”

佐助觉得他自己从来没有这么淫荡过。  
明明在所有人面前他都是高冷一酷哥，多和别人说几句话都难。  
当然，他并不打算把这敏感的一面留给别人。除了鼬之外的别人。  
鼬看着自家弟弟的脸微微泛红，裤子已经微微湿润。他觉得一向自控力很好的自己突然把握不住自己了。  
“佐助，你愿意吗？”  
“不是说过了……不要问这种东西。即便我不同意，你现在会停下来吗？”  
当然不会。鼬在心里回答着，但他总喜欢做这种事情之前询问一下佐助，仿佛得到佐助的肯定是他的荣誉。  
“那好。我开始了。”

鼬白皙的手按在佐助的肩膀，舌头在对方的嘴里不断挑动，听着身下人微微的呻吟声他感到很开心。  
“佐助，裤子是我帮你脱还是你自己脱？”  
佐助闷哼一声。“这种事你随便。”  
鼬几乎是扯开的。  
佐助歪头看着被鼬像垃圾一样仍在地上的裤子，“很贵的。”  
“大不了再买一条，谁让拦着我办事的。”  
“说的好像你在干什么好事。”  
“哥哥照顾弟弟……”鼬的手伸进佐助的棉质内裤，抚摸着挺立的小佐，柔软又熟悉的手感让佐助感到安心。“不是天经地义的事吗？”  
佐助不再理他，虽然自家哥哥是完美的，但自己也不断追逐着他的背影。可就耍无赖这方面他觉得别人是比不了的。  
“你在想什么？是不是在想我的坏话。”  
“你怎么知道？”  
鼬伸手指指佐助的心脏，“因为，哥哥就住在这里啊。”  
“但是呐，不听话的孩子是要受到惩罚的。”  
鼬的手揉搓着佐助胸前的红缨，精神传来的刺激和麻木感让佐助一惊，声带在发出自己抑制不了的声音。  
那他自己听起来淫秽不堪的声音，却是鼬快乐的源泉。  
鼬娴熟地拉开抽屉，从抽屉里取出一瓶润滑油，在中指和食指上滴出不多不少的分量，悄悄探进佐助的甬道。  
虽然润滑油起到了效果，但酸胀感还是让佐助倒抽了一口气。  
这样可爱的佐助让鼬想到了他们建立恋爱关系的时候。  
那是佐助初中毕业的时候。鼬回忆。  
初中毕业后同级的小伙伴们开了个PARTY。佐助本来是不想去的，那么吵闹的场面让他感到不适，可鸣人最后死活要拉着他去凑人数，说什么佐助一来其他女孩子肯定都会来的。  
那些女的关我什么事。  
然而佐助的酒量也是差的可以。虽然成年之前不让喝酒，但鸣人为了助兴还是偷偷从自来也那里偷了一瓶。反正一点又没有什么关系。鸣人是这样想的。可佐助一杯下去就不省人事了。鸣人连忙给鼬打电话并且不断道歉，最后鼬把佐助抱回家了。  
一身酒味，衣扣不知什么时候自己解开的佐助看起来格外迷人。鼬已经成年了，但他觉得自己对弟弟这种感情应该藏匿起来，那种爱至少不应该是被人唾弃的，兄长对弟弟的，与男女之间别无二致的爱。  
可是佐助非要自己跳进油锅，那引火焚身是必然的了。  
这是鼬的说辞。  
鼬感叹着，佐助真的长大了啊，是可以承担他不伦之恋的恋人了。  
那之后，两人互通了心意，但每次鼬都也只是浅尝辄止。  
他不敢深入，害怕对佐助造成不必要的伤害。  
而快临近高考的佐助快要成年，他已经等不急了。  
先是一根，两根……然后是四根手指。  
“疼。”佐助的额头有了汗珠。  
鼬轻柔地吻掉了汗水。“听话，佐助。放松，不会疼的。”  
鼬将自己的炽热堵住佐助的甬道，一瞬间的进入让佐助疼你不已。  
“不要……哥哥……疼……”  
虽然这样叫着，佐助还是把腿搭在了鼬的臂膀上，作出了一个迎接他的姿势。  
“身体倒是挺诚实的。”  
“嗯哼。”  
鼬挺进，顶到了最深处，是少年柔软的私处。  
佐助突然坐起，甬道收缩，鼬的液体尽数射到了佐助的体内。  
“佐助你要干什……唔……”  
谁知是佐助的反客为主，在鼬的唇上留下了甜蜜呢痕迹。  
可这一个动作已经消耗了佐助所有的力气，腰部的酸痛感让他倒在床上。鼬缓缓的出来，吻了吻佐助的眼睛。  
“尼桑，我饿。”  
鼬在穿衣服。  
“那……吃饺子吧？”  
“饺子？”  
“嗯，番茄鸡蛋馅的。冬至快乐，佐助。”  
佐助恍惚间听到了鼬对他送上的冬至祝福，没有回应，他疲惫地睡了过去。  
窗外，下雪了啊，冬天真的来了。  
而这一晚缠绵，不，这只“活”的可以品尝并且吃不完的饺子，是冬天送给他最好的礼物。


End file.
